warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Survival
Survival is one of 3 new mission types to replace Raid, Spy and Deception missions. Survival has replaced Raid missions. Players will have to fight endless enemies (Non-wave style) to survive for as long as possible whilst slowly losing oxygen. Each kill will have a chance to drop an oxygen supply worth 3% of oxygen and occasionally the Lotus will drop off oxygen tanks worth 30% of oxygen. Mission victory is achieved when a player goes to extraction after 5 minutes, and mission failure is achieved when all players die and forfeit, or when oxygen runs out, and all players are dead. When oxygen completely runs out, the player's shield appears to be prevented from recharging (showing blue energy around the border of the player's screen), and all oxygen containers dissapear and stop dropping. The game ends in failure when all players have died but as long as one player makes it to extraction with no remaining oxygen it will be considered a mission success. This mission type is now available in Update 10. Locations Tips * If you are the last person alive and still have a revive left DO NOT choose to revive nor quit. The game will hang and the oxygen will continue to drain, allowing it to reach to 0% giving your team a mission victory as opposed to a mission failure resulting in bonus experience and picked up mods/resources to be obtained. (This may only hold true for alert survivals. In regular survival missions, success can only be achieved by having at least one player at extraction) * When activating the alarm, travel to the first marker and stay in that general location as a group. Life support will drop in other places in the map, so team coordination is critical to either move as a team to each, or have someone sprint to them, preferably someone with Shade so they can pass by the hoardes of enemies. * (not comfirmed) It appears that the timer stops if you run out of oxygen while under 5 minutes on the counter. It may be a bug or a method of inducing a forced defeat scenario on players who ran out of air before mission was completed. Notes * Survival officially replaced Raid in Update 10. ** All Raid Void Keys were converted to Survival Void Keys. * The mission type was first announced by Steve Sinclair during Livestream 11 alongside Escort and another. * This gametype was introduced early via the Survival Weekend Event. * Since this also applies to Raid Void Keys, they were turned into Survival Void Keys. * Rhino's Iron Skin will protect the player after oxygen runs out, but it will NOT allow shields to regenerate and will last only a few seconds. Buffing the ability increases the duration of the protection. * Trinity's Blessing will stop shield and health from being drained after oxygen runs out, and when shields are still up it will cause players still with shields to increase (got up to over a million shield at one point). This is a bug conflicting with the forceful drain countered by the invincibility. This bug tactic may be patched but allows players to fight for an unlimited amount of time granted that Trinity is supplied with energy frequently. * Lower level survivals will drop Life support more often, with less being dropped on higher levels. There does not seem to be a limit of how many drop but the time seems to increase between each drop the longer you survive. * This mission type is essentially Raid viewed from a different perspective. Players must distract enemies while an unseen and unnamed Tenno secures Raid-like objectives elsewhere on the map. The mission rewards include gear, Banshee parts and Void keys just like the old Raid rewards and will also appear at the beginning of the squad's reward display. Media -WARFRAME Survival.png|Survival as seen in the lobby (U9) Category:Missions